Unpredictable
by Hime Hoshina
Summary: Gadis yang hawa keberadaannya nyaris tak terasa. Harusnya tak ada yang spesial darinya. Namun kenihilan senyum di wajahnya membuat Ryouta tak bisa mengalihkan wajah. KiseFem!Kuro


**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

**Warning: G-bend (fem!Kuroko), AR, OOC, miss typo(s), etc**

Dipersembahkan khusus untuk Freyja Lawliet (Terima kasih sudah sering menemaniku fangirlingan selama ini …)

**Happy Reading~~**

.

…*…

.

_Tiga jepretan lagi dan semuanya akan selesai._

Kise terus mengatakan hal itu pada dirinya sembari mendongakkan kepala dan melonggarkan kerah bajunya, sedikit mempertontonkan otot dadanya yang mengintip di balik tiga kancing yang terbuka.

_Blitz_ menyala, membutakan matanya.

Pemuda itu kembali mengganti posisinya. Kali ini setengah membungkuk dengan jari telunjuk di bibir dan mata mengedip nakal. _Blitz_ kembali menyala.

Dan pose terakhirnya kali ini, membelakangi kamera, melepas jas abu-abu yang digunakannya, menyampirkannya di pundak sambil menoleh ke belakang, memasang wajah paling panas yang bisa dilakukannya.

Setelah kebutaan sesaat, yang dilihatnya adalah fotografer yang mengacungkan ibu jari padanya dan tersenyum puas. Seorang gadis muda mendatanginya dengan handuk dan air minum, mengucapkan 'Terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya' dengan wajah memerah malu.

Tebak saja, dalam hitungan hari gadis itu pasti akan menyatakan cinta padanya jika dia tak melakukan sesuatu.

Kise memutar matanya, hal yang sama sudah dilakoninya tiap hari, membuatnya bosan. Setelah mendapat ucapan dari para staf yang terlibat, Kise membalikkan badan, siap untuk membersihkan _make up_ dan pulang. Mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang nyaris remuk akibat terlalu banyak bekerja—belum lagi latihan basket di sekolah yang membuatnya harus meluangkan tenaga ekstra.

"Kuroko-san, bisakah kau bantu menyimpan _beauty dish_ ini ke tempatnya?"

Kise menghentikan langkahnya, merasa asing dengan nama yang disebut. Sebagai model tetap majalah Zunon Boy, dia mau tak mau harus menghapal tiap staf yang berkerja bersamanya. Jangan sampai dia dicap sebagai seorang model sombong yang tidak punya sopan santun, itulah nasihat kakak perempuannya sebelum dia memutuskan untuk terjun di dunia _modelling_.

Menoleh, dia mendapati seorang gadis bertubuh kecil dengan rambut biru muda tampak keberatan membawa peralatan untuk meratakan cahaya. Tubuhnya limbung sejenak sebelum kembali berjalan. Jika dilihat dari posturnya, Kise yakin usia gadis itu tak jauh beda dengannya.

Pemuda itu mengernyit. Bertanya pada gadis yang tadi membawakan handuk untuknya. "Gadis berambut biru itu siapa?"

Gadis itu, Narazaki, mengikuti arah pandang Kise dan tersenyum kecil. "Ah, dia Kuroko Tetsuya-san, sudah seminggu dia bekerja sambilan di sini."

"Se-seminggu?!" Kise bertanya kaget, mencuri pandang pada gadis yang kini tengah memasukkan _beauty dish_ ke kotaknya dan bicara pada salah seorang staf lain sambil menunduk sopan. "Bohong, aku tidak pernah melihatnya sebelum ini …"

Narazaki tertawa kecil mendengar tuduhan Kise. "Kuroko-san memang agak berbeda. Bayangannya tipis. Aku juga sering lupa jika dia berada di sini." Senyum kecil yang tampak sedikit terpaksa tersunggung di wajah gadis itu. "Namun pekerjaannya selalu sempurna. Dan dia tidak pernah mengeluh apapun yang kami perintahkan padanya. Dan dia juga sangat sopan."

"Kuroko Tetsuya ya?" Kise membeo. Berpura-pura tak sadar akan perubahan raut wajah gadis di sampingnya. Mungkin ini saatnya untuk memperjelas pada Narazaki jika dia tak memiliki perasaan apapun padanya. "Sepertinya dia gadis yang baik."

" … ya."

Kise berlalu. Tak mau melihat gadis itu menangis. Sudah sejak awal dia menyadari jika Narazaki memendam perasaan padanya. Lebih dari sekedar rekan kerja. Menyalahartikan basa-basi dan sikap manis Kise, senang akan hal-hal sepele yang tidak seharusnya. Maka dari itu, Kise yakin inilah jalan yang harus diambilnya. Lebih baik gadis itu sadar jika dia bukanlah pemuda yang sebaik imajinasinya, dibandingkan harus menyesal pada akhirnya.

Sepasang mata biru mengikuti gerakannya, dan Kise sama sekali tak menyadarinya.

.

…*…

.

"Terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya, Kise-kun."

"WAAAAAAA!" Mata kuning membulat ngeri. Entah sejak kapan ada seorang gadis biru muda berdiri di sampingnya. "K-kau, kau muncul dari mana?!"

Hujan turun sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu. Kise yang terlalu malas menonton ramalan cuaca pagi ini tentu saja tidak membawa payung sebagai persiapan. Berniat untuk berteduh sampai hujan reda di kantor majalah, dia justru dikagetkan dengan kemunculan tiba-tiba salah satu kru yang baru dikenal namanya sore ini. Masih bagus jantungnya sehat, jika tidak pastilah kini dia sudah berada di unit gawat darurat rumah sakit terdekat.

"Aku sudah di sini sebelum Kise-kun tiba." Kuroko mengangguk pelan. Kembali memandang hujan yang turun deras dari langit malam. Mata gadis itu tampak kosong, tak terbaca apa yang ada dalam pikirannya. "Aku lupa membawa payung."

"Oh, sama denganku."

Keheningan menyeruak, hanya bunyi tetesan air yang jatuh di tanah saja yang menyemarakkan suasana. Ingin rasanya Kise kembali menjerit, dia tidak terbiasa dengan kediaman seperti ini. Namun dia sendiri ragu hendak memulai pembicaraan apa dengan gadis seperti Kuroko Tetsuya.

Namun tampaknya dia tak perlu melakukannya, karena Kuroko lah yang pertama membuka pembicaraan. "Narazaki-san menangis di ruang ganti."

_Mengapa harus topik ini yang muncul? _Kise tertawa kaku, menggaruk belakang kepalanya gugup. "Ah, jadi kau melihatnya ya? Hahaha …"

"Aku tidak senang namaku disebut untuk membuat seseorang menangis." Sang gadis masih berkeras untuk memandang langit, mengabaikan Kise yang ada di sampingnya. "Narazaki-san adalah gadis yang baik. Tidakkah Kise-kun memikirkan hal yang sama?"

Kise memutar kembali matanya, andai dia membaya payung, sudah pasti dia sudah memilih untuk pergi dibandingkan harus menerima ceramah dari gadis hantu di sampingnya. Tolonglah, apa ini yang disebut sebagai toleransi sebagai sesama wanita? Kise sama sekali tidak mengerti akan perasaan seperti itu. "Aku tahu aku salah sudah membawa-bawa namamu. Aku minta maaf untuk hal itu. Dan aku juga setuju dengan pendapatmu, Narazaki adalah gadis yang baik. Dan dia pantas mendapat seseorang yang serius dengannya."

"Aku mengerti."

"Eh?" Kise kembali menoleh pada gadis di sampingnya, Kuroko. Gadis itu tengah mendongak ke arahnya, meski ekspresinya tidak mengalami perubahan. "Kau tidak menyuruhku untuk minta maaf pada Narazaki atau semacamnya?"

"Aku tidak memiliki hak untuk melakukannya."

Kise memandang gadis itu, mencoba membaca apa yang ada di balik mata biru yang tampak setenang air danau itu. Dan dia tak bisa melakukannya. Gadis itu terlalu unik, terlalu berbeda dengan gadis-gadis yang pernah dia temui sebelumnya. Atau dalam kata paling kasar mungkin 'aneh'. Entah mengapa rasanya dia ingin tertawa, tertawa keras hingga membuat perutnya sakit.

"Kau ini lucu sekali, Kuroko-san!"

"Aku tidak memiliki selera humor yang baik."

Kise masih tidak bisa menghentikan tawanya. "Baiklah, aku akan meralatnya. Kau adalah orang yang menarik, Kuroko-san." Mata kuning itu kembali berkilat serius, memandang gadis di sampingnya dengan ekspresi yang entah bermakna apa. "Apa kau tidak ingin tahu alasanku bersikap sekejam itu pada Narazaki?"

Kuroko menggeleng pelan. "Tanpa bertanya pun aku sudah tahu."

"Eh?"

"Sepertinya Narazaki-san bukan gadis pertama yang jatuh cinta padamu di kantor ini. Kebanyakan dari mereka hubungannya tidak dapat bertahan lama."

Kise tampak terkejut mendengar penjelasan dari sang gadis biru muda. "Tunggu! Bagaimana kau bisa tahu hal-hal seperti itu? Bukankah kau baru seminggu bekerja di tempat ini? Jangan bilang kau _stalker_-ku atau semacamnya!"

"Aku hanya mendengar gosipnya dari para staf tadi," penjelasan singkat sang gadis membuat Kise merasa lega sekaligus kesal. Demi apa, sekurang kerjaan apakah para staf Zunon Boy sampai harus menggosipkan para modelnya? "Kau terlalu takut untuk mencoba menjalin hubungan lagi bukan, Kise-kun?"

"Bukannya takut, aku hanya tidak siap saja." Pemuda itu mengangkat bahu dan tertawa sinis. Menyandarkan tubuhnya pada salah satu pilar dan memandang langit. "Kebanyakan dari mereka hanya tertarik dengan fisik dan karakter luar yang kutampilkan saja. Mereka sama sekali tak menyukaiku yang sesungguhnya. Dan begitu mereka melihatnya, rasa suka itu akan luntur. Dan aku akan ditinggalkan. Tidakkah itu hanya akan menyakiti kedua belah pihak?"

Kuroko memiringkan kepalanya. "Kurasa aku tidak mengerti."

"Kau ini benar-benar terus terang ya?"

"Bukankah menjalin hubungan juga merupakan cara untuk saling mengerti lebih jauh? Bagaimana bisa Kise-kun tahu jika Narazaki-san akan kecewa jika dia belum mengenal Kise-kun lebih jauh?"

Termenung, Kise memikirkan kembali apa yang dikatakan oleh sang gadis biru muda. Kali ini giliran dia yang tak mengerti. Pemikiran gadis itu terasa sangat masuk akal, setidaknya lebih masuk akal dari dia yang sudah melabel tiap gadis yang mendekatinya dengan karakter yang sama. "Kuroko-san … jadi pada akhirnya kau tetap berusaha membujukku untuk menerima Narazaki-san, benar?"

"Aku tidak memiliki hak untuk melakukannya." Sekali lagi sang gadis mengatakan hal itu. "Aku hanya menyampaikan apa yang kupikirkan."

Kise kembali tertawa. Gadis di sampingnya itu memang aneh, sangat aneh sampai dia tak bisa menebaknya. Gadis itu bisa membuatnya menyampaikan pemikiran dan perasaannya hanya dalam sekali bicara, bukankah Kuroko Tetsuya adalah gadis yang unik? Kise mencatat dalam hati untuk memberi nilai lebih pada sang gadis.

"Aku jadi tertarik padamu, Kuroko-san … ah, bukan, Kurokocchi!"

.

…*…

.

"Heeee? Aominecchi selalu menghilang setelah latihan basket selesai?" Kise membeo kata-kata Momoi. Mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli. "Mungkin dia pulang lebih dulu?"

"Tidak mungkin! Ibunya selalu bertanya padaku apa dia bersamaku setiap kali aku lewat depan rumahnya!" Momoi berkata dengan nada horor, menoleh ke sekelilingnya dengan panik, khawatir ada yang mendengarkan mereka. "Dia mulai bersikap seperti itu sejak aku bercerita jika di gedung olahraga yang digunakan tim basket perempuan, setelah latihan selesai, sering terdengar suara bola yang di-_dribble_. Namun saat seseorang melongok ke dalamnya, di sana tidak ada siapapun."

Mata kuning Kise membulat mendengar berita itu. "I-itu bohong kan? Tidak mungkin di sekolah kita ada hantunya."

"Tapi aku pernah membuktikannya sendiri!"

Melihat kesungguhan di wajah sang manajer, Kise jadi ragu untuk tidak percaya. Bulu kuduknya berdiri. Tanpa sadar dilirihkannya suara. "Ta-tapi belum tentu ada hubungannya dengan hantu itu kan?"

"Setelah aku menceritakan kisah itu, dia pergi ke gedung olahraga dua untuk membuktikannya sendiri. Namun dia tak pernah mengatakan padaku apa yang terjadi setelah itu, dia hanya bilang 'tidak ada hantu di sana' atau semacamnya tanpa menceritakan lebih lanjut! Bukankah mungkin saja …"

Kise menelan ludah yang mengganjal di kerongkongannya. "Jadi, menurutmu Aominecchi mungkin dipengaruhi oleh hantu itu hingga berubah?" Wajah Momoi berubah pucat, Kise juga merasa aliran darah berlari meninggalkan wajahnya. Dengan terpaksa dia tertawa. "Mau coba lihat ke sana? Ku-kurasa tidak ada yang namanya hantu. Jadi … jadi … kita pasti aman."

"Ba-bagaimana jika kita mengajak Midorin, Mukkun dan Akashi-kun juga? Bukankah semakin ramai akan semakin menyenangkan?"

"Benar juga. Tapi … kalau terlalu ramai justru mungkin hantu itu tidak akan menampakkan diri kan?" Kise kembali tertawa, berusaha tidak menyadari keringat dingin yang mengalir di belakang lehernya. "Le-lebih buruk lagi, mungkin Aominecchi akan …" kata-katanya terhenti mengingat salah satu adegan film horor di mana sang hantu mencabik-cabik mangsanya saat kepergok oleh orang lain.

"Jadi … berdua saja?"

Mereka saling tatap sebentar, mencoba mengukur nyali masing-masing partnernya melalui pandangan mata, melenguh menyadari keduanya tak memiliki nyali yang besar. Namun keduanya juga tak mau ambil resiko. Selain kemungkinan teman mereka yang berkulit gelap akan habis dicincang hantu, resiko menjadi korban ejekan sampai mati—khusus untuk Kise—jika ternyata tak ada apapun di sana pun sudah pasti diterima. Keduanya menelan ludah.

"A-ayo."

Kadang ada kalanya Kise menyesali terllahir dengan gender laki-laki. Dan ini adalah salah satunya. Sudah menjadi tugas laki-laki untuk berjalan di depan dan melindungi perempuan dan melindunginya. Ia tahu pasti hal itu, namun tetap saja dia enggan untuk melakukannya.

Suasana gedung olahraga dua di sekolah mereka memang lebih sepi dan mengerikan dibanding gedung olahraga utama yang baru dibangun. Gedung itu digunakan oleh tim basket putri untuk berlatih karena jumlah mereka yang lebih sedikit dibandingkan tim basket putra. Namun karena suasananya yang mengerikan dan rapatnya pepohonan yang menaungi sekitarnya, para gadis tak berani ambil resiko untuk melakukan latihan ekstra, dan memilih pulang sebelum hari gelap.

Banyak mitos yang beredar di sana. Mulai dari perempuan yang menangis di ruang ganti hingga—seperti yang baru saja diceritakan Momoi—suara _dribble _bola yang tak jelas asalnya. Menjadikan gedung itu menjadi obyek tahayul bagi siswa sekolahnya.

Suara bola yang membentur lantai dan decit sepatu basket terdengar dari dalam. Momoi sudah bersembunyi sepenuhnya di balik tubuh Kise sambil mencengkram seragamnya erat-erat. Keduanya berjalan mengendap-endap menuju gedung olah raga yang konon angker itu.

Keduanya saling bertatapan sejenak. Kise menelan ludah. Membuka pintu dengan cepat.

Dan melihat Aomine yang siap melakukan _dunk_.

"HAH?!"

Si rambut biru gelap langsung menghentikan larinya dan memandang dua pendatang baru itu dengan tatapan kesal. Men-_dribble _bolanya di tempat dan memasang wajah garang, kesal karena aksinya dihentikan di tengah jalan. "Hei, apa yang kalian berdua lakukan dengan wajah seperti baru saja melihat setan, hah?"

"Dai-chan!" Momoi segera berlari untuk memeluk teman masa kecilnya itu. "Kenapa kau tak pernah bilang padaku kalau kau latihan di sini setiap malam?! Kau tak tahu betapa khawatirnya aku apa?!"

Pemuda itu berteriak sambil berusaha mendorong sang gadis merah muda menjauh. "Lepaskan aku, Satsuki! Dan untuk apa aku mengatakannya padamu? Kau bukan ibuku!"

"Tapi kau juga tak mengatakannya pada ibumu kan?"

"Cih." Mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Momoi yang masih merajuk, Aomine mendapat sasaran baru, yaitu pemuda yang masih berdiri membatu di pintu masuk. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Ryouta?"

Kise menghela napas lega dan mengelus dadanya. "Aku juga khawatir. Kupikir kau sudah dicincang habis oleh hantu."

"Kau ini ngomong apa?" Aomine Daiki memijat kepalanya yang berdenyut akibat tingkah bodoh dua temannya. Menggelengkan kepala tak habis pikir dengan ide-ide mereka yang luar biasa abstrak. "Aku ini bukan bocah berusia empat tahun. Kalian tak perlu bertingkah seolah kalian orang tuaku, bodoh."

"Bagaimana kami bisa tahu kalau kau berlatih sendirian di sini?"

"Hah?" Aomine mengernyitkan alisnya makin dalam. "Aku tidak sendirian."

Bulu kuduk kembali berdiri, keringat dingin kembali mengalir, Kise dan Momoi membatu di tempat. Mendikusikan teori mengenai hantu dan dipengaruhi melalui pikiran. Yakin jika Aomine sedang di bawah pengaruh kekuatan gaib atau hipnotis sehingga berdelusi jika ada orang lain di sana, yang kenyataannya sama sekali bertolak belakang.

"Aku bersama dia." Aomine menunjuk ke arah ring, tempat di mana seorang gadis berambut biru muda sedang menstabilkan napasnya yang masih memburu.

"Halo."

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!" Momoi langsung menjerit. Ngeri akibat tidak merasakan hawa keberadaan sang gadis di sana. "Se-sejak kapan kau ada di sana?"

"Aku sudah berada di sini sejak tadi."

_De javu. _Kise sebenarnya ingin ikut menjerit juga. Namun hanya senyum kelewat lebar saja yang ditampilkannya. Mungkin karena kejadian seperti ini sudah menjadi makanan sehari-harinya, terutama jika sedang bekerja sebagai seorang model. "Kurokocchi!"

"Oi Ryouta, kau sudah mengenal Tetsu?" Aomine bertanya.

"Tentu saja!" Ryouta mengangguk dan berlari menuju gadis berambut biru muda itu. Hendak memeluknya andai saja Kuroko tidak lebih dulu menghindar. Menahan diri agar tidak duduk di lantai sambil menangisi nasib pelukannya yang ditolak mentah-mentah, Kise bertanya pada sang gadis biru muda. "Kurokocchi! Mengapa kau ada di sini?"

Gadis itu mengedipkan mata. "Aku berlatih basket."

"Siapapun juga tahu itu. Maksudku, kenapa kau bisa ada di sekolah ini?"

"Karena aku lolos ujian masuknya musim semi lalu."

Keheningan yang ganjil menguar. Kise merasa dapat mendengar paduan suara serangga musim panas di luar sana sementara otaknya berputar, berusaha menterjemahkan jawaban Kuroko ke kalimat yang paling sederhana. Matanya membulat lebar dengan ekspresi tidak percaya. "Jangan bilang kau … murid sekolah ini juga?"

"Ya."

"HEEEEEEEEEE? BAGAIMANA BISA AKU TIDAK PERNAH MELIHATMU SELAMA INI?!"

Setelah masa histeris berhasil dilewati, Aomine memutuskan untuk mengenalkan ulang gadis yang bersamanya—meski sepertinya Kise sudah lebih dulu mengenal gadis itu dengan cara yang tidak biasa. "Jadi, dia adalah Kuroko Tetsuya. Teman sekelasku sekaligus anggota tim basket putri sekolah kita. Dia sering melakukan latihan ekstra di sini setelah latihan utama selesai. Jadi aku datang menemani sekaligus melatihnya."

"Heee? Jadi Tetsu-chan selalu berlatih sendirian di sini sampai digosipkan sebagai hantu ya? Hebat sekali." Momoi tampak puas dengan perkenalan yang dilakukan Aomine, tak segan untuk langsung memberikan nama panggilan untuk sang gadis beraura tipis. Segera menjabat tangan Kuroko erat. "Aku Momoi Satsuki, manajer tim basket putra. Salam kenal ya, Tetsu-chan?"

"Salam kenal juga, Momoi-san."

"Huaaaaa! Kau sopan sekali! Manisnya~~"

Sementara Momoi tengah memeluk gadis yang baru dikenalnya itu erat-erat—modus memandingkan ukuran dada tentu saja—Aomine mendudukkan dirinya di samping Kise. "Jadi bagaimana kau mengenal Tetsu?"

"Kurokocchi?" Kise terdiam. Mengingat pertemuan pertama mereka yang sebenarnya tak jauh dari kesan buruk, namun anehnya bisa berjalan lancar. "Dia bekerja sambilan di Zunon Boy. Seperti yang kau tahu, Aominecchi, aku adalah model tetap di sana, jadi …"

"Jadi bagaimana bisa kau tak sadar jika Tetsu satu sekolah denganmu?"

"Ukh …" Aura suram mengelilingi Kise. Pertanyaan sederhana namun menusuk, seolah secara tersirat mengatakan tentang seberapa bodohnya dia. Yah, namun jika dipikir-pikir, dia memang tidak pernah menanyakan di mana Kuroko bersekolah. Dan gadis itu juga tidak pernah mengatakan jika mereka ada di sekolah yang sama. Lagipula siswa sekolah mereka cukup banyak, sulit menemukan satu di antara ratusan siswa yang berkeliaran. Belum lagi Kuroko memang memiliki hawa keberadaan di bawah rata-rata. Jadi wajar saja jika dia tidak mengetahuinya.

Momoi tampak sudah puas memeluk Kuroko. Tersenyum sambil menepuk dadanya sendiri. "Jadi, Dai-chan. Bagaimana permainan Tetsu-chan?"

"Payah."

"Dai-chan! Kata-katamu kejam sekali! Kau harus memperlembut bahasamu di depan perempuan! Jangan bicara seperti itu, apalagi Tetsu-chan sudah berusaha!"

"Tapi memang itu kenyataannya!"

"DAI-CHAAAAN!"

Sementara sepasang teman sejak kecil itu bertengkar dan saling berteriak mempertahankan pendapatnya masing-masing tentang cara bicara terhadap seorang wanita, Kise justru mencuri pandang pada Kuroko yang masih menyeka keringatnya dengan handuk.

Melawan Aomine yang sedang tidak serius saja sudah sangat melelahkan baginya, apalagi jika dilakukan oleh gadis yang terlihat ringkih seperti itu—ditambah kenyataan jika menurut Aomine basketnya payah. Belum lagi setelah ini sang gadis masih memiliki kerja sambilan sebagai asisten fotografer di kantor Zunon Boy.

Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Kise lelah.

"Kurokocchi," panggilnya pada sang gadis. "Mengapa kau sebegitu kerasnya latihan basket setiap malam? Tim perempuan sekolah kita memang tidak sekeras dan sehebat tim laki-laki. Tapi tetap saja, persaingan untuk menjadi anggota tim inti di dalamnya ketat sekali kan? Lagipula kau juga masih bekerja, apa kau tidak merasa lelah?"

Kuroko memandangnya dengan tatapan datar yang tak dapat Kise artikan. Gadis itu memiringkan kepalanya. "Karena aku suka basket."

"Kalau hanya suka, kau seharusnya tidak perlu berusaha sekeras ini. Menang atau kalah tidak masalah kan?"

"Itu tidak benar." Kuroko memutar bola basket di tangannya, matanya yang sudah sejak awal terlihat sendu kini tampak semakin parah. "Aku menyukai basket, namun aku lebih menyukai ekspresi teman-teman saat meraih kemenangan. Ekspresi lega dan puas karena kerja kerasnya selama latihan terbayar. Maka dari itu, aku ingin menjadi kuat dan dapat membantu mereka untuk menang. Aku ingin terus melihat kebahagiaan mereka."

Kata-kata itu sederhana, namun entah mengapa Kise merasa puas mendengarnya. Dirangkulnya pundak sang gadis akrab dan tersenyum ke arahnya. "Kurokocchi, kau benar-benar menarik! Aku jadi ingin tahu lebih banyak tentangmu."

Gadis itu hanya diam tak menimpali. Kise bertanya-tanya dalam hati, Kuroko sebenarnya bukan gadis yang jelek, justru sebaliknya, dia sangat manis dan cantik dengan mata biru dan tubuh mungilnya. Hawa keberadaannya yang tipis dan membuatnya seperti hantu pun sebenarnya tak terlalu buruk, malah membuatnya terlihat seperti permata yang tersembunyi.

Namun ada satu hal dari gadis ini yang membuatnya berbeda dengan orang lain. Sesuatu yang seharusnya ada namun tak pernah terlihat. Kise mengerutkan alisnya, mengira-ngira apa yang hilang dari sang gadis.

_Senyum._

Satu kata itu menyentakkan kesadarannya. Benar juga selama beberapa bulan terakhir mengenal sang gadis—hanya di tempat kerja karena dia sama sekali tak menyadari jika gadis itu satu sekolah dengannya—dia sama sekali belum pernah melihat gadis itu tersenyum, setipis apapun. Ekspresi yang tergambar di wajahnya selalu sama, ekspresi tenang yang menghanyutkan. Ekspresi yang membuatnya tak bisa ditebak.

"Apa kau juga akan ikut tersenyum jika tim sekolah kita menang?"

"Ya."

"Bahkan jika itu tim laki-laki sekalipun?"

"Kenapa tidak?"

Ah, Kise jadi benar-benar penasaran bagaimana wajah Kuroko jika tersenyum. Tidak, dia ingin melihat berbagai macam ekspresi tergambar di sana. Dia ingin lebih mengenal sang gadis, tak hanya sekedar nama dan hobinya. Dia ingin mengenal segala hal tentang Kuroko Tetsuya.

Diacaknya rambut panjang sang gadis yang terikat "Kalau begitu, aku juga akan berusaha keras dan menang di setiap pertandingan."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku ingin kau melihat wajah puasku dan ikut tersenyum. Aku ingin lebih sering melihat senyummu yang langka itu. Jadi, aku pasti akan memenangkan setiap pertandingan. Aku akan menang, menang dan selalu menang. Untukku dan juga untuk Kurokocchi."

Gadis itu menunduk. Ada rona merah muda di pipinya, sanga tipis, namun dapat tertangkap oleh mata Ryouta. "Ya."

.

…*…

.

"Ada yang salah."

Kise menoleh pada sang gadis yang tengah memainkan stik es krim di tangannya. Ekspresinya sama sekali tak berubah, namun pemuda itu tahu ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di perasaan sang gadis. "Apa yang salah?"

"Segala hal tentang kemenangan ini. Kurasa ada yang tidak benar di dalamnya." Gadis itu menunduk. Memandang tangannya yang sedikit mengeras akibat beratnya latihan basket yang harus dijalaninya. Semenjak menjadi pemain utama klub basket putri dan diketahui memiliki bakat rahasia—terima kasih untuk Akashi Seijuuro, sang kapten tim basket putra, yang telah menunjukkannya—jadwal latihan yang semakin diperpadat perlahan telah mengubah tangannya. Tangan yang dulu begitu kecil dan halus itu kini sudah menyesuaikan terhadap bentuk bola, menjadi lebih padat dan keras. Namun bagi Kise, tangan itu masihlah tangan Kuroko, tak ada yang berbeda. "Kemenangan yang kita peroleh, semakin kita menang, semakin kita kehilangan kegembiraannya. Seolah menang adalah sebuah keharusan. Ini salah."

"Aku tidak mengerti, apa yang salah dari hal itu? Bukankah kemenangan itu merupakan suatu tujuan yang mutlak?"

Sang gadis menggelengkan kepala. Bukannya tidak setuju dengan pemikiran Kise, hanya saja dia sendiri masih belum paham apa yang membuatnya begitu risau. "Tim basket putri kita kuat, namun terkadang kami masih mengalami kekalahan, maka dari itu kami menganggap kemenangan adalah sesuatu yang mengagumkan. Namun …"

Kise menunggu sang gadis untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya yang terpotong.

"… aku tidak melihat perasaan yang sama ada di tim basket laki-laki." Gadis berambut biru muda itu menghela napas panjang. "Aomine-kun tak pernah lagi menemaniku berlatih, dia lebih sering membolos dan tidur di atap. Mengatakan jika tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkannya selain dirinya sendiri. Dia sepertinya jenuh akan kemenangan yang selama ini diraihnya."

Ada belati imajiner yang terasa menusuk perutnya. Kise mendongak memandang langit, hanya sekedar agar miris di matanya tak terlihat oleh sang gadis. Mendengar gadis yang disayanginya membicarakan pemuda lain membuatnya merasa kalah, merasa tersisihkan. "Kurokocchi, kau sangat khawatir pada Aominecchi ya?"

"Tidak hanya Aomine-kun. Momoi-san juga berubah. Dia tidak seaktif dulu untuk mencari informasi mengenai sekolah lawan. Dia terus diam dan saat aku menanyakannya, dia hanya berkata jika kemampuannya tak dibutuhkan di sini. Kalian bisa menang tanpa harus mengandalkan informasi darinya."

"Tim kami kuat. Kau tahu sendiri kan kami memiliki julukan sebagai '_Kiseki no Sedai_'?" Kise kembali memandang Kuroko, mengamati wajahnya dari samping. "Belum pernah ada tim yang lebih kuat dari kami, dan kami juga belum terkalahkan. Pertandingan kini terasa seperti hanya ajang main-main saja, yang kemenangannya sudah dipastikan akan jatuh pada kami."

Kuroko menoleh. Ada gambaran kekecewaan yang terlukis di bola matanya. "Kise-kun … kau juga sudah berubah."

"Aku … berubah?"

"Kau tidak pernah tersenyum puas lagi setelah menang. Kau sepertinya bosan." Kuroko memandang teman laki-lakinya itu dalam-dalam. "Itu mengingatkanku saat pertama kali melihatmu sebagai seorang model. Kebosanan di matamu sekarang … terasa sama seperti dulu. Kau bosan akan hari-harimu yang sama dan berulang, tanpa ada tantangan."

"Kurokocchi?"

Gadis itu terpekur sejenak di tempatnya. "Kise-kun, apa motivasimu untuk menang?"

Pemuda itu diam. Teringat akan kata-katanya di masa lalu. Teringat akan janjinya.

'_Aku ingin kau melihat wajah puasku dan ikut tersenyum. Aku ingin lebih sering melihat senyummu yang langka itu. Jadi, aku pasti akan memenangkan setiap pertandingan. Aku akan menang, menang dan selalu menang. Untukku dan juga untuk Kurokocchi.'_

Dia masi ingat jelas kata-kata itu. Kata-kata yang dulu menjadi jimatnya tiap kali melangkahkan kaki ke lapangan, menjadi pendorongnya untuk menang. Sejak kapan dia tak pernah melakukan ritualnya itu? Sejak kapan dia lupa akan tujuannya untuk menang? Mengapa sekarang bibirnya terasa kaku untuk mengatakan kalimat yang sama lagi?

Kuroko tersenyum miris untuk dirinya sendiri. "Aku akan keluar dari klub basket putri."

"Kenapa? Bukankah yang bermasalah adalah klub basket putra?"

Gadis itu bangkit berdiri. "Selama kita masih ada di pihak yang sama, aku tak akan pernah bisa mengubah pemikiran kalian. Maka dari itu, aku sudah memutuskan …"

Kise diam. Memandangi rambut biru panjang yang tertiup angin, berkibar dengan keindahan dan tekad yang muncul.

"… aku akan pergi dan mempersiapkan lawan tangguh yang akan mengajarkan kekalahan pada kalian. Dan mengingatkan kembali kalian akan perasaan senang saat bermain basket."

.

…*…

.

"KYAAAAAA!

"Kise-kun keren sekali!"

"Kyaaaa! Akhirnya dia ikut bermain! Tampannya!"

"KYAAAAA!"

Hyuuga tersentak kaget mendengar teriakan histeris para gadis dari sisi lapangan. Entah sejak kapan kerumunan berisik itu ada di sana. "Huh? Apa itu?!"

"Ah, terima kasih sudah datang!" Kise melambaikan tangannya ke rarah para fansnya sambil tersenyum, menebar pesona sebelum bermain.

"Oh, itu," Kasamatsu menimpali pertanyaan Hyuuga, ikut menoleh pada para gadis yang berteriak semakin histeris setelah Kise melambai pada mereka. "Ini terjadi setiap kali dia bermain. Dan juga …" Kapten tim Kaijo itu berlari cepat ke arah Kise yang masih melambai riang dan menendang punggungnya tanpa rasa bersalah. "Berhentilah melambai pada mereka! Atau aku akan menendangmu!"

"A-aduh …" Kise mengelus punggungnya yang nyeri. Bertanya bagaimana bisa kapten timnya melakukan kekerasan pada anggota tim sendiri sebelum bertanding. "Kau sudah menendangku sebelum mengatakannya, Kasamatsu-senpai."

"Apa kau mengerti yang sedang terjadi di sini, Kise?" Sang Kapten mendekatkan wajahnya yang mengancam ke arah si kuning, mengintimidasi dengan mata tajamnya. "Siapa si nomor sepuluh itu?"

"Hm, nomor sepuluh? Oh, dia Kagami."

"Kagami?" Kasamatsu membeokan nama yang keluar dari mulut Kise. "Aku tak pernah mendengar namanya sebelum ini."

Kise hanya tertawa saja. "Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan Kagami. Yang lebih penting, _Senpai_. Coba kau lihat ke bangku Seirin. Kau lihat gadis berambut biru muda itu?"

Kasamatsu mengalihkan pandangan ke bangku Seirin, mendapati gadis dengan ciri-ciri yang disebutkan Kise ada di sana. Ia nyaris menjerit kaget, sama sekali tak menyadari keberadaannya bahkan saat tim Seirin memberi salam sekalipun. "Si-siapa gadis itu? Aku sama sekali tak menyadari hawa keberadaannya"

"Dia adalah salah seorang temanku saat di Teiko. Namanya Kurokocchi. Dulu dia bermain di tim basket perempuan Teiko. Meski sering dilupakan, dia sebenarnya salah satu kunci yang membuat tim basket perempuan kami menang di nasional. Sekarang dia menjadi manajer Seirin. Bukankah dia hebat? Benar kan? Benar kan?"

Kapten tim Kaijo itu memukul perut Kise cepat. "Untuk apa kau sesenang itu, bodoh! Gadis itu tidak akan main di sini. Kau seharusnya lebih mengkhawatirkan si nomor sepuluh itu." Matanya kembali mencuri pandang pada Kagami yang masih berdiri dengan wajah kelewat bersemangat di tengah lapangan. "Bagaimanapun juga mereka berhasil memberi kita sedikit sambutan. Tidak baik jika kita tidak membalas budi."

Kise tersenyum mendengar kata-kata seniornya.

'… _aku akan pergi dan mempersiapkan lawan tangguh yang akan mengajarkan kekalahan pada kalian. Dan mengingatkan kembali kalian akan perasaan senang saat bermain basket.'_

Dia menyipitkan mata, mengukur kemampuan Kagami. _Diakah orang yang kau persiapkan untuk melawanku, Kurokocchi? Kalau begitu, akulah yang akan menunjukkan padanya seperti apa rasanya kekalahan._

"Tenang saja, _Senpai_. Kita tidak akan kalah. Lagipula … aku juga tidak terlalu menyukai Kagami."

"Kau benar-benar kekanakan. Gadis seperti itu tidak akan cemburu hanya dengan melihatmu melambai pada gadis lain."

Panah imajiner menancap ke dada Kise. Sebuah senyum lembut tersungging di wajahnya. "Kurokocchi adalah gadis yang dapat memahami dan menerimaku apa adanya. Dia adalah tujuanku untuk terus menang."

"Meski dia di tim lawan?"

"Itu bukan masalah untukku. Aku hanya perlu menang dan membuatnya menoleh padaku. Lagi dan lagi."

Kasamatsu belum pernah melihat keseriusan lebih dari saat Kise memandang manajer tim lawan. Dia mendengus pelan. "Kalau begitu, kita harus menang."

"Ya."

_Aku akan menang. Aku akan membuktikan padamu, Kurokocchi. Jika akulah yang terbaik. Dan tidak akan ada yang bisa mengalahkanku._

.

…*…

.

Kuroko menghela napas panjang sambil menutup pintu kedai yang baru saja dikunjunginya. Berjanji tidak akan makan daging lagi untuk seminggu lamanya. Mual dia melihat daging sebesar empat kilogram tersaji di hadapannya, jangankan dia yang seharian ini duduk di tepi lapangan sembari mendiskusikan strategi paling baik untuk mengalahkan Kaijo dengan Aida Riko, pelatih tim basket Seirin, para pemain yang terjun ke lapangan saja tidak akan sanggup menghabiskannya. Lagipula, jatah dagingnya pasti akan dihabiskan Kagami dengan suka cita—dia tak perlu khawatir kehilangan sepuluh ribu yen yang tak dimilikinya.

Baru saja dia berbalik, matanya menangkap rambut pirang yang tertiup angin dan senyum lembut khas yang sangat ia kenal. Duduk di pembatas jalan, tampak sengaja menunggunya keluar. "Kise-kun?"

"Apa kita bisa bicara sebentar?"

Ia hanya memandang sang teman sejenak, menebak apa yang ada di dalam pikiran pemuda itu, sebelum pada akhirnya mengangguk setuju.

Taman dekat sana yang sepi adalah tempat pilihan Kise untuk bicara. Kuroko berjalan pelan beberapa langkah di belakang si pirang, memperhatikan bola basket yang tengah dimainkan di tangan rekannya.

"Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali kita bicara berdua seperti ini." Kise membuka pembicaraan. Masih enggan untuk menoleh ke belakang dan memandang mata sang lawan bicara. "Kau tiba-tiba keluar dari tim basket putri dan memutus kontak dengan kami. Kau bahkan keluar dari kerja sambilanmu tanpa mengatakan apapun. Kupikir kau menghindariku."

"Itu karena kita sudah kelas tiga. Aku perlu waktu ekstra untuk belajar."

"Ternyata begitu, aku benar-benar kesepian."

"Maaf."

Kise meletakkan tasnya di tanah dan melompat ke atas kursi taman. Duduk pada sandarannya dan tersenyum sedih ke arah Kuroko. "Ngomong-ngomong, Kurokocchi menolak ajakanku untuk bergabung dengan Kaijo. Lalu kemudian aku kalah bertanding." Dia menjulurkan tubuhnya ke belakang dan meletakkan bola basket di dahinya, mempertahankan keseimbangan. "Rasanya kehidupanku tiba-tiba jadi kacau sejak masuk SMA."

Kuroko masih diam tak menimpali. Hanya memandang Kise yang tengah beratraksi dengan bola basketnya dan mulai mengangkat kaki ke udara, hanya bertahan dengan tangan yang menyangga berat tubuh, nyaris seperti anjing laut yang tengah beratraksi.

"Tapi … meski aku kalah, aku benar-benar serius mengajakmu lho, Kurokocchi."

"Hati-hati, kau bisa jatuh." Kuroko memutuskan untuk mengomentari atraksi Kise dibandingkan dengan pernyataannya. Setelah Kise menurunkan kakinya, baru dia menunduk dan menarik napas panjang. "Maafkan aku."

Si pirang melompat dari bangku dan berdiri di hadapannya dengan senyum lebarnya yang biasa. "Aku hanya bercanda." Sebuah tepukan singkat mendarat di pundak Kuroko. "Kau masih saja menjadi gadis yang selalu serius, Kurokocchi."

"Inilah aku."

"Aku jadi bertanya-tanya. Apa setelah mengalahkanku, kau sudah puas, Kurokocchi?" Kise menyentuh helaian rambut yang sudah lebih panjang dibandingkan dengan yang ada dalam ingatannya. "Aku sudah benar-benar paham bagaimana rasanya dikalahkan. Aku sudah mengerti perlunya usaha keras untuk mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan. Dan betapa menyenangkannya jika keinginan itu bisa tercapai. Aku sudah mengerti sekarang. Jadi, sekali lagi aku bertanya, apa kau mau bergabung denganku? Aku akan berlatih dan berlatih lagi untuk menjadi kuat. Dan kali ini, aku tak akan melupakan janjiku padamu."

"Aku benar-benar bersyukur jika kau sudah mengerti, Kise-kun. Tapi … maafkan aku. Aku harus menolak tawaranmu lagi." Gadis itu tersenyum kecil. Sebuah senyum langka yang tak pernah Kise lihat di wajahnya. "Aku sudah berjanji untuk menjadikan Kagami-kun pemain terbaik di Jepang. Dan aku juga sudah berjanji untuk mengingatkan kalian, _Kiseki no Sedai_, akan perasaan kalah. Maka dari itu …"

Kise tertawa miris untuk dirinya sendiri. "Aku ditolak tiga kali. Menyedihkan."

"… jika Kise-kun masih mau menungguku. Maka tawaran keempat nanti akan kuterima."

"Eh?"

Langkah lebar Kagami terlihat dari kejauhan. Tampaknya anggota tim lainnya sudah sadar jika dia menghilang dan mulai mencarinya. Kuroko tersenyum. "Sampai jumpa lagi, Kise-kun. Di pertandingan berikutnya pun, kami tak akan kalah."

"Kau pikir aku akan mengalah, Kurokocchi?"

"Tidak."

"Kalau begitu, tunggulah. Aku akan menang, menang dan terus menang. Untukmu dan untukku juga."

"Aku akan menunggumu, Kise-kun."

.

…END…

.

**A/N:**

Terima kasih sudah membaca kisah ini.

Ini kali pertama aku main ke fandom ini, salam kenal ya ^^

Awalnya aku ingin buat kisah tentang dunia kerajaan dengan bumbu fantasi, setelah gagal dua kali, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk merusak kisah canon-nya saja #dibuang

Jadi dalam kisah ini, Kise sudah bergabung sejak kelas 1 di tim basket sementara Kuroko masuk tim basket putri. Kira-kira seperti itu. Untuk adegan-adegan lain, aku hanya merombak dari adegan yang ada di animenya.

Terima kasih sudah membaca kisah ini, mohon kritik dan sarannya ya ^^


End file.
